


Снова жив

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: "Рассвет". После приговора, бегства из Эйнрехта и казни Бермессера, Ледяной снова в Хексберг, у Вальдеса





	Снова жив

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку OЭ-феста "Созвездия Этерны": "Любой сеттинг, Кальдмеер и Вальдес вместе отбиваются от врагов"

Зачем он согласился? Кальдмеер не мог сказать точно - последнее время ему казалось, что и люди и сама судьба с яростью кровососущих насекомых преследуют и жалят его. Он ужасно устал. От мыслей, воспоминаний, кошмарных снов, неотвязной головной боли, от злого и требовательного взгляда Руппи... Что мальчик хочет от него? Неужели от бывшего адмирала цур зее еще можно чего-то ждать? Как же, адъютант лишился своего кумира! Воочию увидел его слабость! Пора прекращать игры в субординацию, и Руппи должен понять: адмирал никогда не будет прежним, его время ушло. Отныне он не смеет за что-то браться, вести за собой людей, решать их судьбу... Только Эсператия ненадолго приносила успокоение, но потом снова, снова... И Олаф погружался в нее все больше, равнодушно отмечая, что теряет связь с реальностью. "Вы спиваетесь без вина" - так сказал Вальдес. Да какая, к кошкам, разница?..  
Хотелось лишь одного: чтобы Руперт, Вальдес и все на свете оставили его в покое. Совсем.

 

Поэтому, наверное, когда Ротгер пригласил на "небольшую морскую прогулку", последний выход в море перед сезоном штормов, он согласился. Чтобы ни спорить, ничего не доказывать. Не слышать несколько дней вызывающего "мой адмирал" от Руперта. Создатель, он так устал, до чего же он устал...

 

***

И все-таки это было зря. Ну как он мог подумать, что море даст ему забвение, хотя бы ненадолго? Море - самый лучший друг, самая большая любовь - предало его, сделало убийцей и изменником. Море ненавидит его. Зачем он вернулся сюда? Отдать долги?

\- Адмирал, отойдите от фальшборта! - резкий голос над ухом. Вальдес. Что ему надо? - Если будете так наклоняться, свалитесь в воду!

\- Не волнуйтесь. Я умею плавать.

\- Не сомневаюсь, господин Кальдмеер. Но в одежде это крайне неудобно. А у нас на "Астэре" традиция: каждый раз перед началом штормов мы всей командой устраиваем небольшой заплыв, во главе с капитаном, со мной, то есть. Водичка, правда, холодновата, зато бодрит. Желаете присоединиться?

Этот сумасшедший думает, что он будет с хохотом плескаться в волнах, погубивших его жизнь, честь, все что ему дорого?

\- Прошу извинить, господин вице-адмирал, у меня нет настроения купаться.

\- Жаль. Может, хотя бы полюбуетесь? Будет весело, - Вальдес внезапно закашлялся, прижал руку к груди, тут же привычно рассмеялся. - А там, глядишь и тоже захочется...

\- Благодарю вас, я хочу побыть один. С вашего разрешения.

Развернуться и отойти побыстрее, чтобы не продолжать разговор. Так много призраков вокруг, так много теней, как можно беспечно нырять, плавать, соревноваться в скорости, шутливо набрасываться друг на друга, стараться утянуть под воду? Неужели они не видят? Не чувствуют? 

 

Матросы по очереди покидают холодную воду... Один Бешеный плещется, рассекает сильными руками волны, выпрыгивает из них, словно дельфин. На палубе давно ждет адъютант с полотенцем. Когда вице-адмирал наконец соизволил вылезти из воды, его лицо из смугло-румяного стало серым, а губы фиолетовыми. Но все равно смеется. Кальдмеер уже не может слышать смех, смотреть на воду... Зачем он согласился? Зачем?

 

***

...Из неглубокого сна его вышвырнул резкий шум за стеной - как будто хлопнула дверь или стул упал. Восток начинал медленно розоветь - на море ранние восходы. А, пожалуй, неплохо еще раз увидеть морской рассвет - может быть, это последний раз. Проходя мимо приоткрытой кают-компании, Ледяной машинально бросил взгляд внутрь и вздрогнул от неожиданности, заметив сидящего в кресле человека. Вальдес? Ночевал он тут, что ли?

\- Кальдмеер, это вы? Вас не затруднит... дать мне воды? - не говорит, а хрипит. Глаза блестят влажно и лихорадочно, на лбу и висках капельки пота. Припомнилось, что вчера за ужином, Вальдес был непривычно молчалив, а вместо еды попросил согреть ему вина, хотя в каюте вовсе не было холодно. Когда же Кальдмеер раньше всех поднялся из-за стола, Бешеный, вопреки обыкновению, не предлагал ему остаться, не шутил, а лишь кивнул коротко.

\- Вам дурно? - передавая бокал с водой, Олаф заметил, что Бешеный ощутимо дрожит. - Вальдес, вы больны, я позову вашего адъютанта.

\- Не нужно, - Ротгер неожиданно сильно вцепился в его руку, дыша хрипло и часто. - Я... почти никогда не хворал так... Другое дело, когда ранен. Не хочу, чтобы меня видели... таким.

Это что еще за фанаберии? Привык всегда быть сильным и здоровым?

\- Ротгер, - голос Кальдмеера прозвучал устало. - У вас лихорадка после вчерашних купаний, ну что тут особенного? Адъютанты на то и существуют, чтобы помогать в такие минуты.

\- Нет... просто проводите меня до каюты, если не трудно.

Физически было не трудно, хотя трясущегося в ознобе Бешеного пришлось почти тащить на себе. Только вот быть личной сиделкой вице-адмирала Талига в его планы не входило... А что входило? Любоваться в одиночестве морем и слушать голоса "своих" погибших? Олаф мысленно выругался. 

\- Достать еще одно одеяло? - смешно, он, адмирал разбитого флота, в роли заботливого адъютанта.

\- Олаф, подождите, - Вальдес стиснул пальцами виски, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице Ледяного. - Леворукий, все плывет перед глазами... Я даже вас с трудом различаю...

\- Да ложитесь же, кошки вас забери, а то упадете с койки! Ротгер, у вас сильный жар. Боюсь, позвать лекаря все-таки придется...

Топот ног над головой, громкий стук в дверь, испуганный молодой голос: "Мой адмирал, разрешите?" Вальдес резко вскинулся и тут же со стоном прижал ладони ко лбу.

\- Тихо-тихо, - Ледяной осторожно вернул больного на подушки. - Пойду узнаю, что там случилось.

 

За дверью торчал растерянный адъютант.

\- Адмирал... цур зее... - парень явно не знал, в какой форме к нему обратиться. Как же напоминает Руперта - в их лучшие времена, когда еще не было разгрома под Хексберг, плена, суда, Бермессера... Нет! Не сейчас. Сейчас важно выяснить, отчего тревога и успокоить Вальдеса.

\- Что там, Игнасио? - спросил не по-уставному, мягко.

\- Два неизвестных судна... Большие галеасы. Похоже, преследуют нас. Алонсо, наш боцман, говорит, это ардорцы! Охотятся за одинокими шхунами, берут в плен. Я должен доложить вице-адмиралу.

\- Не сейчас, - бросил Кальдмеер. - Адмирал Вальдес нездоров. Идемте, адъютант.

Так! Пираты, и судя по всему, работорговцы. Могучие галеасы не шли, а казалось, летели. Благоприятный ветер, да и весла... Прибавить парусов? Нет, не уйти, остается только принять неравный бой. Ледяной опустил подзорную трубу. На "Астэре" он гость, но что это меняет?

 

Вальдес, тяжело дыша, распахнул воспаленные глаза, болезненно сощурился... Склонившийся над ним Олаф разобрал несколько слов по-кэналлийски. Бредит... Да. Вот так. 

 

"Ну что же, бывший адмирал цур зее, другого начальства на судне сейчас нет! Теперь решать придется вам - и быстро." Немногочисленная команда не сможет дать отпор толпе ардорских головорезов, когда их возьмут на абордаж. А если это работорговцы, будут брать живьем? Кальдмеер содрогнулся, представив, как бесчувственного Ротгера волокут на пиратское судно, чтобы... продать?! Или не станут возиться с больным и сразу добьют? Что до него самого - хватит уже с него пленов! Сейчас Ледяной адмирал снова был защитником - пусть и не флота, а всего одного корабля, мысли бились и метались в поисках выхода.

 

***

\- Игнасио! Отправьте лекаря в каюту вице-адмирала и возвращайтесь ко мне. Да, передайте боцману, чтобы собрал команду на юте.

\- Есть! - Игнасио Фуэнтес бросился выполнять распоряжения адмирала цур зее. Восемнадцатилетний Начо, недавно ставший адъютантом вице-адмирала Талига, еще не был в настоящем бою, хотя всегда мечтал об этом... Стоять плечом к плечу с Бешеным, закрыть его собой в бою... В действительности все произошло странно и как-то глупо: его собственный адмирал сваливается в лихорадке, корабль преследуют работорговцы, а ему приходится выполнять приказы дриксенского адмирала! Высокого, молчаливого человека с огромными северными глазами. Он казался потухшим, как прошлогодний костер, когда поднялся на борт. Сейчас же на него смотрят с надеждой - и сам Игнасио и вся команда.

 

Получится или нет? Олаф задумчиво тронул шрам на щеке. Сам он не был уверен, но попробовать стоило. В конце концов, в этой ситуации они ничего не теряют.

 

\- ...Алонсо, все пушки правого борта - в боевую готовность. Всех людей - туда. Габриэль, будьте готовы передать штурвал мне, если понадобится. Первый залп - к кошкам точность, главное - побольше шума и дыма! Прибавить парусов!

Игнасио стоит рядом с адмиралом, тот сосредоточен и собран, в глазах - холодная решимость. Ледяной... Они направляются полным ходом к вражеским кораблям, точно собираясь атаковать их в линию. Галеасы не замедляют хода, вот они уже вырастают на траверзе "Астэры"... Платок в руке Кальдмеера взлетает - огонь! "Астэра" взрывается оглушительным залпом обоими бортами, густой дым сводит видимость к нулю. Адмирал перехватывает у Габриэля штурвал, действуя с ювелирной точностью - счастье, что их судно так чутко слушается руля. "Астэра" проскальзывает между вражескими галеасами, пока еще невидимая в клубах дыма. Наверняка противник не понимает, куда они делись. Рука Олафа на руле, в другой снова вспорхнул платок - целиться по борту и ватерлинии, огонь! Пушки правого борта на расстоянии "пистолетного выстрела" производят ужасающие разрушения на одном из галеасов. Слышны вопли, грохот, треск... Второй галеас до сих пор молчит, не понимая кто в кого стреляет... Игнасио пулей мчится на пушечную палубу.

\- Адмирал, Алонсо велит доложить: у них несколько больших пробоин по ватерлинии! Галеас тонет!

\- Хорошо, очень хорошо. У нас есть шанс уйти, пока второе судно будет подбирать тонущих.

 

Подбежал запыхавшийся Алонсо.

\- Адмирал цур зее! Они не спасают утопающих! Похоже, нас хотят взять на абордаж!

\- Приготовиться к бою! Зарядить мушкеты! - Олаф сам заметил уже, что ардорский галеас, пройдя буквально по головам своих же соотечественников, стремительно приближается. Видны абордажные крючья в руках работорговцев, огромная сеть, напоминающая рыболовную.

 

***

\- Вальдес? Разве лекарь разрешил вам встать? Игнасио, как вы допустили...

\- Господин адмирал цур зее, в рукопашной схватке толку от меня не будет, но я не привык изображать из себя балласт... - Бешеный оперся о плечо адъютанта, перевел дыхание, вытянул из-за пояса пистолет.

\- Какой смысл? Вы не сможете защищаться! 

\- В случае поражения работорговцы получат лишь мой хладный труп, - Вальдес ловко взвел курок. - Правда, принимая во внимание мою лихорадку, труп будет не столь хладным, сколь горячим... Вы что-то сказали, адмирал?

\- Спрячьте пистолет. Не стоит с этим спешить, нас пока не захватили. - Олаф привычно потянулся к шпаге и выругался, нащупав пустоту. Ротгер что-то прошептал Начо.

\- Олаф! - В руках Бешеного тяжелая боевая марикьярская шпага и длинный кинжал. - Возьмите. Это хорошие клинки, они никогда меня не подводили. Начо, поступаешь в распоряжение адмирала цур зее!

 

Когда вот так, из рук в руки принимаешь оружие, это как... обещание? Клятва? Мощный эфес шпаги согревается в ладони почти мгновенно.

\- Ротгер, может быть все-таки спуститесь вниз?

Бешеный прислонился к мачте, стараясь восстановить дыхание после жестокого приступа кашля. Лоб в испарине, запавшие глаза.

\- Я не уйду, Кальдмеер. Здесь моя команда и... вы! 

 

Олаф Кальдмеер медленно шагнул вперед, заслоняя собой Ротгера Вальдеса. Ветер взметнул его отросшие за время плена волосы и... Олаф ощутил давно забытую легкость, играющую в крови, как шипучее вино, желанную тяжесть стали, предвкушение боя...

В молодости он мечтал стать первой шпагой Дриксен. Может быть и стал - не было случая проверить. Тренировался, как... бешеный? Старая добрая дриксенская школа не удовлетворяла его - Ледяной признавал, что она хороша в защите, но многие удары, финты и прочие приемы придумывал сам, представляя, как фехтует с сильным, легким и неутомимым противником. Его манеру отличало изящество, почти скупость движений, точные смертоносные уколы. Еще в первом плену в Хексберг Олаф отметил стиль Вальдеса - тот был быстр, как нухутская кобра, но несколько размашист. Про себя Ледяной знал, что мог бы фехтовать в посудной лавке. Никому из противников - а он выходил против и четырех и пяти сразу - был не по зубам. Только вот ни одной настоящей дуэли не случилось ни в молодости, ни тем более, потом.

Как же давно это было! Еще утром Кальдмеер ни за что не представил бы, как возглавит отчаянное сопротивление озверелым пиратам, как будет отбиваться и убивать, наносить удары, всем телом чувствуя пылающий взгляд Вальдеса. Легкость, пьянящая свобода, радость битвы... Оборачиваясь через плечо, он всякий раз видел - Ротгер смотрит на него, пристально, безотрывно, с сосредоточенной уверенностью.

 

Отбиваясь от нападавших, Игнасио старался держаться поближе к адмиралу цур зее. Кто бы мог подумать, что плечистый хмурый дрикс, оказывается, мастер клинка! Воистину, шпага монсеньора попала в достойные руки! 

...Начо не увидел, скорее ощутил, как отскочивший в сторону ардорец вынул пистолет... "Мечтал спасти адмирала? Вот и спасай!" - выкрикнул внутри какой-то голос. Броситься на пирата, сбить с ног... Пуля ушла в небо. В ту же секунду затылок взорвался болью, перед глазами вспыхнули разноцветные круги и Игнасио провалился куда-то в дымный мрак.

"Игнасио! Адъютант Бешеного, спасший мне жизнь! Снова - не смог, не сохранил, не уберег! Создатель, я и вправду проклят? Игнасио, рулевой Габриэль, старый Амадис, Жозе... Сколько их будет еще?..." 

 

Внезапно что-то изменилось - из поредевшей толпы нападающих выдвинулся коренастый воин с надменной осанкой и хищным лицом, на рукояти шпаги - драгоценные камни. Шаг в сторону Олафа, вызывающая усмешка. Предводитель? Хочет дуэли? Ну что же...

 

***

Противник, кажется, неистощим. Отбивая удар за ударом, Ледяной чувствует тяжкий стук сердца, хрустальный звон в ушах... Рука немеет, постепенно, но неотвратимо - кисть, предплечье, локоть... Шпага с каждой секундой все тяжелее. Дыхание давно сбилось, а нащупать слабое место в защите ардорца не удается. Пот заливает глаза. Олаф не сдастся, умереть в бою - настоящая удача для него - но Ротгер... И остальные, кто еще жив. 

Отвлекся - и почти пропустил мощнейший удар в грудь, еле успел защититься высокой secunda, отшатнулся, левая нога уехала назад, коленом ударился об пол... Нет, так нельзя! - Вальдес, подавшись вперед, пронизывает фосфоресцирующим взглядом. Сознание проясняется. Молниеносно поменять позицию, левой рукой отбросить клинок противника, выпад - ага, не ожидал? Работорговец теряет равновесие, шпага вонзается ему в горло.

 

Крики ярости и торжества. Двое из экипажа "Астэры" по знаку Алонсо обезоруживают пленных... Кальдмеер, пошатываясь, делает шаг к Вальдесу, а тот молниеносно вскидывает руку с пистолетом... Два выстрела с разницей в секунду - к ногам Олафа валится огромный детина с ножом, напоминающим тесак. Хотел отомстить за вожака? У Алонсо вырывается испуганное восклицание, один из ардорцев с усмешкой швыряет разряженный пистолет. Мертвая тишина, Олаф, холодея, оборачивается... Ротгер?!

 

...Бешеный стоял, прислоняясь к мачте, на белой рубашке ярко и жутко расплывалось алое пятно. Помутившимся взором он скользил по лицам команды, пленных, убитых... Зацепился глазами за Олафа, качнулся вперед и медленно сполз на палубу.

 

***

\- Вальдес, вас нельзя оставлять без присмотра! Уложить выстрелом в сердце ардорского громилу и сразу свалиться в обморок! Я с вами окончательно поседею...

\- Однако, адмирал, я никогда не слышал от вас столько некуртуазных слов, сколько вы сказали, когда убедились, что мой хладный, то есть, эээ, горячий труп не совсем уж труп...

\- Заткнитесь. Хватит с нас трупов на сегодня.

\- И я не просто так упал в обморок, а ранен вообще-то...

\- Ну какая это рана, так, кожу сорвало. Тихо, не дергайтесь, а то снова кровь пойдет. А вот ваш выстрел был великолепен.

\- Когда-нибудь посостязаемся в стрельбе... Я бы и сегодня... поразил вас своим искусством... если бы голова так не кружилась...

\- Ротгер! Вы сейчас опять потеряете сознание. Вам надо в постель!

\- А я не лягу! - внезапно заупрямился не держащийся на ногах Вальдес. - Вернее лягу, только если вы тоже туда ляжете...

\- Что вы несете?! Пойду за лекарем!

\- Не... не знаю, что вы там себе подумали, адмирал, но лекарь нужен нам обоим... Вы ведь тоже ранены... И вам тоже надо лечь....

Ранен? Надо же, он не заметил - работорговец все-таки достал его. Правый рукав располосован и в крови. Олаф не чувствовал боли даже сейчас - перед глазами еще стояли сцены боя, пробитый затылок Начо, погибшие и раненые... Второй раз за сутки он отнес на руках обессиленного вице-адмирала в каюту и остановил пробегавшего мимо лекаря.

\- Как Начо?

\- Травма тяжелая, но парень молодой, отлежится. Правда, о службе пока придется забыть. Вас перевязать?

\- Потом. Занимайтесь тяжелоранеными, мэтр, я могу побыть с вице-адмиралом.

\- Пожалуйста, господин Кальдмеер, не разрешайте господину Вальдесу вставать. Ему и так досталось сегодня.

 

***

Они полным ходом идут назад в Хексберг. Бешеный еще слаб, его бросает то в озноб, то в жар, но дышит уже ровнее. Олаф отстраненно вспоминает, как всего сутки назад смех и жизнерадостность этого человека были ему ненавистны... А потом - двойной выстрел, бледный Вальдес, оседающий на палубу, мутное беспросветное отчаяние...

... Ледяной прикладывает ко лбу Ротгера влажный платок, тот закрывает глаза, смеется - беззвучно, чтобы не вызвать приступ кашля. Шепчет: "Вам не кажется, что мы поменялись местами, адмирал цур зее?

\- Не кажется, - подумав, отвечает Олаф. - Это вообще не имеет значение, кто на чьем месте. Главное - вы живы. И я... похоже что жив...


End file.
